


Matthew is Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Eventual Dub-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared, trapped in the dark, under heavy sedation, and chained up like an animal, Matthew can only wonder why something like this happened to him.  Every waking moment in his dungeon is a foggy collection of rape, beatings, or torture from a nameless, faceless captor who he may only refer to as Master or one of his lackeys. Ever so slowly, as the thoughts of escaping and returning to his old life are pushed out of his head, he can feel himself beginning to break and bend to his Master's will. But after years of neglect and ommitance, he starts to wonder, how bad could it be for someone to finally put him on the pedestal?</p><p>Since the disappearance of his brother Matthew, Alfred 's life has fallen to absolute shambles. His fathers have become empty shells of themselves, his friends have begun to distance themselves from him, and there looks to be no hope of finding Matthew with an incompetent detective handling his brother's "low priority" investigation. As more time passes, the realization that Matthew might never return begins to set in and he finds himself crumbling under the reality that he isn't the hero he always wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of a story I put up so long ago. The plot was so f****ing terrible, the writing was amateur, the progression was rushed, the name was lame, and I tried to cram more than the typical two or three OC's into the story which distracted from the plot. I honestly intended for it to be a dramatic and somewhat psychologically suspenseful story about Alfred getting depressed and Mattie slowly falling for his captor but by the fourth chapter, Alfred was suddenly an expert on investigating crime and was tracking Mattie down, and Matthew was already head over heels. This was like, a while ago though, so I am a way better writer. I stopped writing this a long time ago but I kind of feel the motivation for it again so here we go.

_He did everything a good kid was supposed to. He did his homework, got a good job, did everything our parents told us to do. There was only one time he stayed out late, but he was keeping a friend company in the hosptial. He once broke Old Man Vinter's window playing street hockey, but he had it patched up in an hour and even used the last of his paycheck to hire a repairman. Sure, he had his fifteen minutes of infamy with that James guy, but even when he hung out with that stoned piece of trash, he never touched a blunt, committed a crime, or skipped a class. He was a goddamned saint with all of the volunteer work he squeezed into his schedule. Daycares, retirement homes, community events, if help was needed, he was there. Practically the poster child of community service. And yet he wasn't because he wasn't acknowledged enough for his good deeds to be noticed._

I rarely greeted him whenever he came home from a hard day of work. Dad and I would often forget to swing by the rink to pick him up after he picked me up football practice. Papa would always thank me and Dad whenever he found his cooking and cleaning to already be done while we just accepted the praise wondering if he was just dropping hints for us to help him out. I'd passed him up at school more than I'm willing to say, sometimes because I didn't see him, other because I felt my seeing my friends was more pressing than my brother- the guy I could see any time I wanted if I looked hard enough. Or at least that's what I thought.

He was just so soft spoken... so invisible... Sometimes it was harder to see him than not. He blended with everything so well, feeling his presence was the only way to know he was in the room unless you were looking right at him, and it was such a faint presence, too. So it makes sense that we didn't notice he'd been staying out later than usual the past few days. It makes sense that we didn't notice his bubblier behavior. It makes sense that we didn't notice that he hadn't been at home for a few days. And it makes sense that it wasn't until a week after his disappearance when the concerned call came from Gilbert that we realized

 **MATTHEW WILLIAMS WAS** **GONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, looking into Matthew's perspective as the story begins.

_It’s been days,_ I whispered in my thoughts. _Maybe even weeks…?_

Petrified. It’s the only word that I could think to use once I realized no one could hear my screams, or at least no one cared enough to investigate the source. It was the only feeling I could recognize once all my thoughts had come to a halt. It was the state that my body had laid in after being pinned to the ground by a piece of metal binding my neck to the floor. It was the word that suited me best once I realized that it was pointless to struggle and I could only lie in wait for salvation, torture, or death—whichever came for me first.

I stared up at the ceiling. It was all I could do. After however long it had been of sobbing, whining, screaming, struggling, and praying, laying in place was all I could do. I couldn’t even bear to think. I couldn’t imagine how much Alfred, Dad, and Papa missed me because the first time I had, it brought tears to my eyes thinking how much they probably didn’t. At first the thoughts of my friends bursting through the walls to save me with an entire S.W.A.T. battalion was a welcome thought, but now it was only a fantasy I knew wouldn’t come true. Thinking about happier things like cooking, playing with my dog, or hanging out with Natalia only made me long for them and mourn over the fact that I would never get to do those things again. In fact, the only recurring thought that forced its way into my mind whether I was trying to keep away from it or not was my hunger and thirst—two things I was reminded of every time I heard my stomach rumble or opened my mouth and felt its dryness.

My throat was sore from all the screaming that I’d done, and I had a headache that made me want to cry even more despite the lack of water in my body left for making tears. My back was chaffing on the concrete floor I was pinned against without a strip of clothing hiding my bare body. Sleep was nearly impossible to achieve, and when I did manage to put myself to rest, I would always awaken feeling more exhausted because of the nightmares about my situation that had plagued me. And I felt disgusting.

Not only was it perturbing for someone to lay me out in the nude, but I hadn’t had anywhere to go in terms of getting rid of waste, meaning that for a few days, I’d been pissing myself and on two sickening occasions, I had to shit myself. The smell that filled the room both times was sickening and I had been tempted to throw up multiple times until I became used to the smell and put up with it. Since then, my legs had to remain spread so that they did not touch the matter. All I could wonder is who and why.

I don’t see myself ever getting off on watching someone slowly wither away. The idea of someone else going through shitting and pissing themselves repeatedly and being forced to sit in it was awful. And what benefit is there to stealing someone away to let them die? Why did that person have to be me? I’ve done no wrong to anyone… have I? Not a person came to mind when I tried to think of someone who I’d been cruel to. There were people whose pencils I never returned in class, and I got into arguments with my friends same as anyone else, but no one would do this to me over something like that?

No one I know who applied was denied acceptance to the university I was. I didn’t get any more scholarships than anyone else. I was very nice to strangers and acquaintances alike. Was someone so devastated by losing to my team in hockey that they would do this? How would this satisfy them? Are they getting off on watching me die? “This is my fault, I’m sure. I just wish I knew why…”

My eyes began to flutter open and closed. I wasn’t trying to go to sleep anymore. I was exhausted. My body was shutting down on me again. “What did I do?” I mumbled, before letting out another yawn.

\-----

I looked at my two fathers laying on the beach, one hiding under our polka dot umbrella, the other laying in his chair with a tanning mirror. Alfred and I were in the water, running around and splashing at each other in the water. For the past thirty minutes or so, we’d been having a water fight which I had happily been losing. “You can’t get me Mattie!” he shouted, tossing another glob of water my way. I took the hit to my tiny arm which made me drop the water I had in my palms. “Just you wait Al!” I called back in the loudest voice I could. “I’m gonna hit you with a doozy!” I turned around to grab the most water that I could in my two tiny palms and spun around, flinging the water in Alfred’s direction. Except Alfred no longer stood where he did.

He was out of the water and back on the shore, walking towards out fathers who had already packed up the gear we had brought out. I began to panic and called out to them as I ran back “Wait, wait!” But they hadn’t heard me. I thought it was okay because I was close to the shoreline, but as I tried to run closer, they only stretched further away, walking back to where we had parked. I panicked and tried to run faster yet I couldn’t get closer, and looking down, I realized I had been moving backwards I was now so deep in the water that it was up to my stomach. “DADDY!” I called out, begging for him to see me. “ALFRED! BROTHER PLEASE, COME SAVE ME!!!” But he didn’t turn around either, running to be the first to the car. My eyes glanced over at my papa was lagging just a bit behind them. “PAPA! PAPA! PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME! DON’T GO! SAVE ME! I’M STUCK!”

He turned around and looked back at me from the distance away he was at. I felt myself become overwhelmed with joy and stretched my arms out, blindly running to him against the rising water. “Papa! Papa!” I smiled. And then he turned around and continued to follow Alfred and Daddy.

My heart sank, as did my body into the depths of the bitter, freezing, water.

\-----

I woke up to the feeling of being slapped in the face with something colder and wetter than my tears and darted my eyes around the room until I focused on a shadowy figure looming over my head holding something big. They continued to dump the contents of the container onto my face and dropped it to the ground with an obnoxious *CLANG* echoing in the room.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” an unfamiliar voice called.

oing in the room. “Good morning sleepyhead!” an unfamiliar voice called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm certain a lot of people thought I dropped the story and they were not wrong! Around the time that I picked the story up, I had a fallout with the series itself because to me, it was largely associated with the girl who got me into it who also happened to be my former best friend who stole my boyfriend around the same time. But I recently got a comment on the last chapter and while it wasn't a motivational one or anything, I felt like I had somewhat of an obligation to at least try to keep the story going. So I know this isn't the dual perspective or sex slave Mattie I promised, but this is all I could do in an hour. When I write another chapter, I might move this to the prologue and the new chapter will be the official first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew wakes up to an unidentified yet vaguely familiar person and doesn't learn much about his new situation, but does learn something indeed.

I jolted upwards as far as I could before my head was slammed right back into the ground by the chain around me neck. “W-Wh-What? Who?” I groaned as loud as I could, which was barely harder than a whisper. So terribly did I want to whip back and forth, wondering what was happening and if I was being saved or punished, but just the sound of another person sent me over the moon in the strangest of ways. _At least I know I’m not dead in some empty purgatory room,_ I thought to myself.

“Huhuhu~ You sleep so much little cub, I was almost sure you’d passed this time! So resilient in your sleep, I can only hope you’ll be that way in bed!” _Cub? What do they mean passed? Bed…?_  In my daze, I couldn’t process what he way saying, it was so in and out, and my dreary mind was only picking up every two or three words and none of them made sense together. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get the droplets out of my eyes, and finally realized it was no longer completely dark where I lie. A soft orange hue dimly lit the room, but I couldn’t focus enough to tell where the person above me was at. “Come now, fix your face little cub! You look so dreadfully dreary, it puts big sister in a bad mood!” _Wait, Big Sister…?_ Fear ran hot down my spine as I realized I’d heard someone call themselves that before in that same voice, but for the love of me, I couldn’t tell who and was almost too scared to ask.

“Wh-Where… is this? Who are- “I could hardly force out enough words to make a question, but they were in vain. Just as I’d been able to force them out, I heard the clacking of shoes against the concrete bouncing against the walls of the room, moving away from me. The chill of the water was beginning to overtake the shock and in all but a few seconds, my body was shivering against the floor. I whimpered with all my strength, “P-Please… help me… I’m freezing.” But there was no indication of whether I’d been heard and ignored or just not heard in the first place. Instead, the other person’ response was to begin humming as they continued walking across the room, now making additional sounds I couldn’t identify. It was no song I’d ever heard before, in fact it sounded utterly foreign, and it began to make my head throb even more than it already had been as they became louder. “Please! Wh-Whoever you-! “

I felt an immense pain shoot through my right side. Something I hadn’t felt before, almost twice the pain of being rammed into a wall in the rink. “AGH!” The coughing wouldn’t stop, nor would the pain that fired rapidly through my system like a needle was going through me. “PLEASE! OH GOD STOP! FUCK, FUCK!” “NOW THERE!” the voice boomed right back at me.

“All I try to do is spruce up, make pretty, clean shit, sing nice song, and all you do is make noise! And you’re not even all that tough when you’re awake. All I do is poke you where little brother kick you before and you scream like baby in the woods!” I laid in silence, finally able to hear what the voice was saying. What _she_ was saying. It was coated in an accent I could’ve sworn I’d heard before, and hearing her scold me was terrifying. I quieted down and continued to stare straight up in silence. No longer could I hear movement nor humming. The only other sound was that of fast paced breathing.

“AND NOW YOU SAY NOTHING TO ME AT ALL?! NO THANK YOU, NO APOLOGY? HOW RUDE!” “Huh, no w-wait, I’m sorry I!” All I could see was a heeled boot swinging right in the bottom corner of my field of vision, but it didn’t take a genius to know that once it was out of view, it was winding up for another blow “LITTLE ANNOYANCE!”

-

“AAAHHHHH!” I shrieked at the top of my lungs a second time as more freezing cold shock ran down my body. But this time when I jolted forward, my head didn’t immediately recoil back to the ground. Instead, I leaned completely forward and could put my arms above my head with no resistance… Only the sound of rattling chains… “Oh Lord, must big sister plug her ears every time you have to wake up? Oh, little brother will get tired of that very soon, very, very, very soon little cub. Best fix fault now before he comes to fetch you.” I looked up, still unable to see with the water droplets caught in my eyes and eyelashes. It hadn’t fully hit me that I had freedom of my arms yet, even as I reflexively brought them back to my sides, but as soon as it did, I brought my fists back to my eyes and began to rub. It was a godly sensation.

_How dry have my eyes gotten? They’re so itchy, have they always been this way? Have my arms always been this light? They’re so much easier to move!_

Never had I had such an appreciation for the feeling of being able to move my body. It had been so overwhelming that I could have completely forgotten the very reason for why I had this newfound gratitude, but that was taken away in mere moments when she spoke up again. “Now, now little cub, rub your eyes like that and you’ll bury them back into that adorable head of yours!”

I stopped for just a second to look forward at the voice that taunted me so, and what met me was the giant, enchanting smile of what could be either a dental model or a psychopath. And on the note of her potentially being a psychopath, I was in no mood to be drop kicked in my ribs once more and silently responded “Yes… heh, you’re right.”

“Ah, now that is what big sister likes to hear little Matvey! Glad to see you learned some respect while you slept!”

 _Matvey. Matvey. Matvey. MATVEY._ My arms fell limp to my sides once more. _Has she been calling me Matvey the whole time? No, no, she hasn’t… She’s been calling me other things. Sleepyhead, little cub, shit like that! Matvey, Matvey, Matvey. I knew I knew that voice. But why. Why her? What does she have to do with this? That voice, that accent, that name._

“Ah, now that you’re right and reasoning, Big Sister Katyusha can tell you all about your new life here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while and I'm not on any dedicated schedule getting back to work with this but I got a comment the other day and I felt like I should try to add more to the story. I tried to do the same thing a few months ago but the product ended up shit. I know this is a short chapter with not much info but a lot of setup is needed to get all the way into Matthew's story, and we can't start Alfred's until we have an idea of where Mattie is at characterwise. Not gonna say please be patient or any of that bs, just hoping y'all will enjoy.


End file.
